Critical response to the Jane Hoop Elementary films
is the Best "Jane Hoop Elementary" Film Yet, because it features with alot of tones, action, moments and attitudes.]] The ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' films are distributed by Paramount Pictures, produced by both Drake Jones and Derek Todd and based on the novels writen by American author, Rita Christensen. The consists seven of the superhero adventure films, and were the second highest-grossing films of all-time behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_(film_series) Harry Potter]. All of the films were a financial success, marking them as a major Hollowood tent-poles akin to Harry Potter, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Bond_(film_series) James Bond], Wars'', [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Idiana_Jones_(franchise) Indiana Jones] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean Pirates of the Caribbean]. Fans are divided throughout the release of each films, about it's appperances and changes as well as new comers and some new writers. Fans are also divided up with their reaction of the same film director James Calvin for all of them. Author Rita Christensen states that The Final Rush is her favorite book so far. The highest rating film to date is The Final Rush: Part 2 ranking 94 percent from Rotten Tomatoes. Films ''The First'' ''The First'', directed by Steven Spielberg, scored a 78% rating from Rotten Tomatoes.3 It ranked as one of 2000's best reviewed films ever. This also includes a score of 77 out of 100 at Metacritic representing "generally favorable reviews". Since this is the beginning of the film franchise, it was the lowest-rated film from Rotten Tomatoes in the franchise yet, making the sequels as much popular from critics despite their excitement for seeing the sequels. It also scored 82% from Metacritics, and received an A- score from Yahoo! Movies grade, making it a very popular rated film in the franchise by far up until Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 scored the best rating giving it an A+, after being named as the most anticipated Jane Hoop Elementary film and series finale yet. Roger Ebert called The First "a classic," particularly praising the visual effects used for the Battling scenes. Praise which was shared by both The Telegraph and Empire reviewers,3 with Alan Morrison naming it the "stand-out sequence" of the film.3 The sets, design, cinematography, effects and principal cast were all given praise from Robert Hensley. He also praises seeing little kids becoming actors is indeed the most cutest thing Hollywood would ever have, and than we have young children interested in seen their favorite characters kicking bad guy's butt onto the big screen.3 Jane Hoop Elementary: The First also ranked #1 for being 2000's most anticipated films of 2000, and was named as one of the world's most beloved films ever praising on the child actor's performances despite that young children can be superheroes at only 5 years old, and is not comparing the young superheroes to the Powerpuff Girls. Director of the film Steven Spielberg calls Jane Hoop Elementary: The First as his most phenominal film he has ever directed. He admits that he loved reading the books, and he states that this film should be the next [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars Star Wars] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indiana_Jones_(franchise) Indiana Jones], also directed by Spielberg. Amanda Allen of Hollywood Reporter gave the film a positive review stating praising on young children's performances in the film: "It's an expression for many children have thoughts that they love the fact that the kids are around their ages and beating bad guy's butts. " ''The Cyber Escape'' ''The Cyber Escape'', also directed by Steven Spielberg, scored a 83% "Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes,3 and a score of 64 out of 100 at Metacritic representing "generally favorable reviews". Roger Ebert called The Cyber Escape "better than ever," particularly praising the visual effects used for the Battling scenes. It ranked as the fourth highest rated film in the film series, behind only ''The Final Rush - Part 2'' and ''The Magic Ball'' and ''Goldenman's Revenge''. Also, the film ranked 72% for the Top Critic and Materic of 64 reviews. However, the Yahoo! Movie give the movie an graded B+ basic on 12 reviewers.1 Praise which was shared by both The Telegraph and Empire reviewers,3 with Alan Morrison naming it the "stand-out sequence" of the film.3 The sets, design, cinematography, effects and principal cast were all given praise from Kirk Honeycutt, although he deemed Kim Dawson's score "a great clanging that makes it even better than ever. The first one started out big, and this one could have never been so much bigger. 151 minutes long feels like a masterpiece." 3 Kyle Bowling of Rolling Stones praises the film as one of 2001's most anticipated films ever, stating "Director has once again bring the story to magical life from Rita Christensen's popular selling books". Alan Foster of Entertainment Weekly praised the film: "this film has never since have become much more darker, more action packed and much more anticipated than the first one was." The Los Angeles Times reporter Dakota Foster gave the film a positive review. He praised the acting performances for Logan Lerman, saying that he is a talent young man, who will be growing up to become a handsome star. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape is ranked as one of 2001's most anticipated films ever, alongside Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. ''Goldenman's Revenge'' ''Goldenman's Revenge'', directed by Francis Lawrence, scored a 90% "Certified Fresh" rating from Rotten Tomatoes, based on 263-300 views. It score a 87 out of 100 at Metacritic representing "generally favorable reviews". It was the third best reviewed film in the film franchise, on Rotten Tomatoes, behind ''The Final Rush - Part 2'' and ''The Magic Ball''. Roger Ebert called Goldenman's Revenge "a phenomenal film" and gave the film 4 out of 4 stars. Metacritic scored Goldenman's Revenge 82% based from 18 reviewers, which made it the third best rated film in the franchise, on Metacritic behind The Final Rush - Part 2 and The Magic Ball. Yahoo! Movies scored the film a B, based from 5 reviewers. Entertainment Weekly commended the film for being better and darker than its predecessor: "And among the things this Jane Hoop Elementary does very well indeed is deepen the darker, more frightening atmosphere for audiences. This is as it should be: Danny's story is supposed to get darker".3 Richard Roeper praised the directing and the films faithfulness to the book, saying: "James Calvin, the director, does a real wonderful job of being faithful to the story but also taking it into a cinematic era, so this one is the best Jane Hoop Elementary chapter yet". Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge ranked #1 for being 2003's most anticipated films ever, due to the film's storyline that can cause cast and crew from the film to grow. Hollywood Reporter comments the film: "emotional, enchanted and has never been as much darker as the first two films. The first one starts off with an epic beginning, and the second one makes things get dark." ''The Magic Ball'' ''The Magic Ball'', directed by Chris Weitz, ranked a fresh 92% from Rotten Tomatoes, making it the highest rating Hoop film to date until Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2, which earned 95%, also from Rotten Tomatoes, and also gained positive reviews. It ranked 81% from Metacritics, making it the fourth most reviewed film on the chart for the franchise, behind The Final Rush - Part 2, The Cyber Escape and Goldenman's Revenge. And finally, Yahoo! Movies scored the film a positive B+ grade, a better score from the first two film; The Cyber Escape and Goldenman's Revenge. ''The First'' scored an A. The New York Daily News has praised by the film for the both its humor and on its Fantasy world.3 The young child actors has praised on demonstrating a "fantastic range of subtle emotions", particularly with Blake Brown whom sexual described for delivering as a "primital and nuanced of sailing performance" The new cast were also to praised: was to described as "amazing"; Keira Knightley's make scenes as Belle Lamar to described as "awesome"; and Arthur Walters played Goldenman as entered for his second time that described "as a good person".3 Hollywood Reporter gave the film a positive review, calling it "darker than ever, with intense action sequences, featuring monsters and supernatural creatures." Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball ranked #1 for being the most anticipated film of 2005, beating Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith. ''Morphin the Power'' ''Morphin the Power'', directed by Gary Ross, score a 80% from Rotten Tomatoes based from 257 viewers (89% of Top Critics of 14 viewers), giving it a "fresh" rating. It was grade B+ Yahoo! Movies, which made it very positive. Metacritics ranked it 68% within 21 viewers reported it, which made it the third lowest-rated Hoop film to date. The Times's Mark Johnson praises on the film's acting, plot summary, and background. He also praises on the performances for both Tim Allen and Jennette McCurdy stating: "Tim and Jennette did extremely well in the film." Harry Sharp Davis of Hollywood Reporter gave the film a positive review stating that Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power is one of the feel good movies of the summer and yet the darkest chapter I have ever seen yet, maybe. David Harrison of The New York Times gave the film a mixed review. He gave half positive feedback stating the film is the most perfect Jane Hoop Elementary chapter yet, and the most anticipated storyline yet, but criticizing about the film's MPPA rating, despite that most scenes are too dark for young children stating the film should have gotten a PG-13 rating, but instead it have given it PG. Director of the film Gary Ross gave the film a positive review as well reveals that Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power is one of his most anticipated project in his career yet, and become thrilled that he is directing his very first big budgeted film. He had no idea that he could be talented as he compares himself to other directors from the film series, Steven Spielberg, Francis Lawerence and Chris Weitz. While he does that, he is unsure if he would be as good as them, but he tried his best and Christensen told him that he did a "wonderful" job, and said she could have him back as director for the next film (2009). Us Magazine publisher Christopher Gregory gave the film a positive review stating that Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power is the darkest and scariest Jane Hoop Elementary chapter yet featuring with many scary creatures and monsters. He praises on Brown, Linkin, Tammie, Simpson and Dee's performances of playing the evil doubles of themselves, the Jane Hoop Elementary clones, perfectly stating "What they have done is very outstanding. It's like that they are seeing themselves on a mirror". Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power is ranked as one of 2007's biggest movies ever as well as being the most anticipated films of that year, alongside [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_the_Third Shrek the Third], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribean:_At_World's_End Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Order_of_the_Phoenix_(film) Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix]. ''Turbo of Catland'' ''Turbo of Catland'', also directed by Gary Ross, scored a 81% "fresh" rating from the Rotten Tomatoes, as Yahoo! Movies scored the film a B+. The movie is made the best of all children, teen and adults, while Rita Christensen thinking it is also "totally famous for this year".1 Then the film went 73% of a Top Critic and Materic of 64 reviews. However, the Yahoo! Movie give the movie an graded A basic on 12 reviewers.1 The movie critics calls is "famous" and "the most watchable movie ever", and calls it as far as "The Best Movie of 2009".1 The New York Times, when Knightley "casting Lamar is much difficult, but I defiantly enjoy it!".1 And female fans warming around on Alec Gutzwiller, that "he's looking sexier into this movie", one of them praised on Linkin's character "Have You Been Working Out?".1 The Daily News (New York) calls Turbo of Catland, not only the "Best Hoop Film Yet", and The Daily News (New York) calls Turbo of Catland, not only the "Best Hoop Film Yet", but also the "Best Movie of the Summer" and the "Best Movie of the Year", so far.1 It is well challenging to have other summer movies like X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Star Trek, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. But in the UK Daily News, calls the movie Amazing for Teen action and also one can be one of the Best Paramount Picture movie Yet., but also the "Best Movie of the Summer" new record, well challenging to have other summer movies like X-Men Origins: Wolverine , Star Trek, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.1 But in the UK Daily News, calls the movie Amazing for Teen action and also one can be one of the "Best Paramount Picture movie Yet". Atomic Popcorn praised: "result for this, Brown, Tammie and Linkin is much as the same powerful characters and much perfect."1 On June 28, 2009, Alan Walker has praised for the movie's best performance of Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Barbara Timer as Dr. Catwoman and Dakota Fanning as Catgirl. He send the response that "Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland" is crazier, deliciously excited and the most outrangous movie action of drama or romance of the summer, comparing the movie is mixed to be more excited than Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and 151 minute-movie is a bit too long, and the movie is going to get an best performance of the year for "smashing box-office records", Walker thinks "it will be going to get this very huge box office hits like the preceded movies!".1 Nancy Peach has positive the review of the movie, and gave the movie 4 out of 5 stars.1 Variety praised the film and reviewed that the movie is "quite a juicy drama" and "bit boring, but still much fun".1 As of November 2009, Time Magazine reported as film as "The Best Paramount Picture Movie of 2009" suprising Star Trek, G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, Monsters vs Aliens and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen from Paramount Pictures.1 Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is listed alongside [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Revenge_of_the_Fallen Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar Avatar], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek_(film) Star Trek] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Half_Blood_Prince_(film) Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince] by becoming as one of 2009's most anticipated films ever. Mostly fans thinks that it should be number one, by making it the best film of the year so far. ''The Final Rush - Part 1'' ''The Final Rush - Part 1'' was also directed by Gary Ross. The film had test screening in September 2010, and has already had positive reviews. And during it's theatrical release, Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a fresh 79%, which made it the second lowest-grossing film in the franchise ahead of ''The First''. Also, 80% were for the Top Critic and Materic of 64 reviews. However, the Yahoo! Movie give the movie an graded A- basic on 12 reviewers, the best reviewed film in the franchise yet.1 The Guardian reviewer Charles Murphy wrote a postive review and ranks 3.5/5 stars. He praises on the actor's performances, film background, plot summary and storyline. The Hollywood Reporter's Kyle Richards states "the most perfect Jane Hoop Elementary out of all sixth films so far." Steve Williams praised a postive review stating on the performances of Jennette McCurdy is quite outrangous and Miley Cyrus' performances is quite dramatic. Dustin Washington enjoyed the film stating it: "The best movie of 2010 so far, and also the one of the best films in the world." Alison Johnson of UK The Daily Telegraph praised: "This is all a much better franchise than The Twilight Saga and Harry Potter." The Los Angeles Times reporter Angela Lenhoff praised on the performances of Miley Cyrus stating: "Cyrus' character is acting like a spoil little bitch, but Cyrus herself acts so dramatic with her." The Hollywood Reporter Sally Radcliffe praised it positive saying the film "kills it." The Guardian publisher Amanda Bradford gave it a positive rating of 5.5 out of 5 stating: "this is the best film in the Jane Hoop Elementary film franchise so far." ''The Final Rush - Part 2'' ''The Final Rush - Part 2'' was once again directed by Gary Ross, and was by far the best rated film in the franchise yet. Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a 95% "fresh" rating, beating ''The Magic Ball'', which ranked 90% in 2005. Also, the flm ranked 100% for the Top Critic and Materic of 64 reviews. However, the Yahoo! Movie give the movie an graded A+ basic on 12 reviewers, ranking as the highest grade for a film in the franchise.1 The Guardian reviewer Charles Murphy wrote a postive review and ranks 3.5/5 stars. He praises on the actor's performances, film background, plot summary and storyline. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hollywood_Reporter The Hollywood Reporter's] Kyle Richards states "the best one yet, and the perfect Jane Hoop Elementary ending." Steve Williams praised a postive review stating on the film stating that it looks fantastic with a successful shot of 3D, but without the 3D camera, it will still make the film to look very successful. Dustin Washington enjoyed the film stating it: "The best movie of 2011 so far, and also the one of the best films in the world. 3D is actually working it out, despite its horrible effects to other 3D films like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_On_Stranger_Tides Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_2 Kung Fu Panda 2]." Alison Johnson of UK The Daily Telegraph praised: "This is the very emotional ending to the film series that lasts for 11 years and still going on." The Los Angeles Times reporter Angela Lenhoff praised on the performances of the cast including Arthur Walters, Dakota Fanning, Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas and Joe Jonas. She states: "they are quite fantastic. Nick and Joe makes a great team, and Miley may be a singer, but she is also a dramatic actress. Fanning is the best villain she ever played since Jane from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga_(film_series) the Twilight films]." Sally Radcliffe praised it positive saying the film "has so much things going off from the last movies, and they bringing it back to this one to make people to think how much they loved the movies. It was a very good thing to help audiences to remember what's happening the last time of the film series for eleven years. It's the ultimate final chapter in our generation." The Guardian publisher Amanda Bradford gave it a positive rating of 5.5 out of 5 stating: "wonderful movie, and should become the highest-grossing movie of all-time... after [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar] of course." New York Reporter Ashley Thomas gives the film 4 out of 5 stars stating "this deserves an Oscar, if they are trying to except it." She also states the film is mixed with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_(film_series) The Lord of the Rings] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Percy_Jackson Percy Jackson]. Rankings References # ^ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. # ^ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Metacritic. Retrieved on 2007-07-20. # ^ Roger Egbert (2001-11-16). Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone (PG). Chicago Sun Times. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. # ^ John Hiscock (2001-11-04). Magic is the only word for it. The Telegraph. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ Alan Morrison. Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone (PG). Empire. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ Brian Linder (2001-11-17). Brian Linder's Review of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. IGN.com. Retrieved on 2007-06-09. # ^ Jeanne Aufmuth. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Palo Alto Online. Retrieved on 2007-07-20. # ^ Kirk Honeycutt (2001-11-09). Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ Jonathan Foreman. Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone. New York Post. Retrieved on 2007-09-22. # ^ Richard Corliss (2001-11-01). Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: Movie Review. Time. Retrieved on 2007-07-29. # ^ Paul Tatara. "Review: 'Potter' well acted, heavy handed", CNN, 2001-11-16. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ Ed Gonzalez. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Slant Magazine. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. #^ a b c "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 5 February 2009. #^ 'Harry Potter Filming Locations' at Gloucestershire On Screen #^ "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets – Greg's Preview. Yahoo! Movieslink #^ Reiter, Amy (1 October 2001). "Hugh can't always get what you want". Salon.com. Retrieved 26 September 2007. #^ "Gilderoy Lockhart actor found for Potter 2". Newsround. 25 October 2001. Retrieved 26 September 2007. #^ Dadds, Kimberly; Miriam Zendle (9 July 2007). "Harry Potter: books vs films". Digital Spy. Retrieved 14 September 2007. #^ Gray, Brandon (18 November 2002). "Harry Potter Potent with $88.4 Million Weekend". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 22 September 2007. #^ "Potter conjures up box office record". BBC News. 18 November 2002. Retrieved 22 September 2007. #^ "All time box office". Sky is Falling. Retrieved 22 September 2007.link #^ Strowbridge, C.S. (28 January 2003). "Chamber of Secrets sneaks pasts Jurassic Park". The Numbers. Retrieved 22 September 2007. #^ "2002 WORLDWIDE GROSSES". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 22 September 2007. #^ "OVERSEAS TOTAL YEARLY BOX OFFICE". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 22 September 2007. #^ "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 22 September 2007. #^ "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets". Metacritic. Retrieved 22 September 2007. #^ Ebert, Roger (15 November 2002). "Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets". Chicago Sun Times. Retrieved 22 September 2007. #^ Schwarzbaum, Lisa (13 November 2002). "Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 22 September 2007. #^ Roeper, Robert (15 November 2002). "Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets". Ebert & Roeper. Retrieved 22 September 2007. #^ McCarthy, Todd (15 November 2002). "Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets". Variety. Retrieved 22 September 2007. #^ Stevens, Dana (15 November 2002). "FILM REVIEW; An Older, Wiser Wizard, But Still That Crafty Lad". New York Times. Retrieved 22 September 2007. #^ Travers, Peter (15 November 2002). "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 22 September 2007. #^ Turan, Kenneth (15 November 2002). "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets". Los Angeles Times. Archived from The original on 11 October 2007. Retrieved 22 September 2007. #^ Kipnis, Jill (1 March 2003). "Blockbuster Sequels Ensure DVD's Sale Saga". Billboard. Retrieved 28 November 2010. #^ "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Blu-ray". Blu-ray.com. Retrieved 28 November 2010. #^ Calogne, Juan (18 September 2009). "Ultimate Editions Announced for First Two Harry Potter movies". Blu-ray.com. Retrieved 28 November 2010. #^ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 2007-08-16. #^ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Metacritic. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. #^ "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", Newsround, 2004-05-27. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. #^ Harry Potter: Prisoner of Azkaban. Hollywood Reporter (2004-05-28). Retrieved on 2007-09-21. #^ Roger Ebert. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", Chicago Sun Times, 2004-06-03. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. # ^ Claudia Puig. "'Azkaban' wizard Cuaron casts an artful spell", USA Today, 2004-06-03. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. #^ Richard Roeper. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", Ebert & Roeper, 2004-06-03. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. #^ Sean Smith. "The 'Harry Potter' books have finally gotten the wondrous movie they deserve. 'The Prisoner of Azkaban' boasts a brand-new director and a bold new vision.", Newsweek, 2004-05-31. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. #^ Owen Gleiberman. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", Entertainment Weekly, 2004-06-03. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ Ann Hornaday. "Harry-Raising Adventure: Only Fans Will Love 'Potter 3,' Hogwarts and All", Washington Post, 2004-06-04. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ a b "A blistering 'Goblet of Fire", New York Daily News. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ Stephanie Zacharek. ""Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"", Salon.com, 2005-11-17. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ a b c Todd McCarthy. "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", Variety, 2005-11-09. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ "The Young Wizard Puts Away Childish Things", The New York Times. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. (Requires membership) #^ Bill Muller (2005-11-18). Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The Arizona Republic. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ a b Paul Clinton. "Review: New 'Potter' tries to do too much", CNN.com, 2005-11-21. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ PotterCast #14. PotterCast. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 2007-07-25.. #^ Frederick, Charles. "Potter film is the best and darkest yet", The Telegraph, 2007-06-27. Retrieved on 2007-07-01. #^ Bertram, Colin. "'Phoenix' hot for Harry", New York Daily News, 2007-07-08. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Adams, Mark. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", The Sunday Mirror, 2007-07-01. Retrieved on 2007-07-01. #^ Rodriguez, Rene. "Like Harry, movie has matured", The Miami Herald, 2007-07-10. Retrieved on 2007-07-10. #^ McCurry, Justin. "Japan goes wild about Harry", The Guardian, 2007-06-29. Retrieved on 2007-07-01. #^ a b Lewis, Leo. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: the first review", The Times, 2007-06-28. Retrieved on 2007-06-30. #^ McCarthy, Todd. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", Variety, 2007-06-29. Retrieved on 2007-07-01. #^ Scott, A. O.. "Hogwarts Under Siege", New York Times, 2007-07-10. Retrieved on 2007-07-29. #^ LaSalle, Mick. "Harried Harry: In his fifth outing, the wizard matures -- and faces plenty of grown-up problems", San Francisco Chronicle, 2007-07-10, p. B1. Retrieved on 2007-07-10. #^ Honeycutt, Kirk. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", The Hollywood Reporter, 2007-06-30. Retrieved on 2007-07-01. #^ "Harry Potter pulls a vanishing act on Entertainment Weekly". The Canadian Press. 2008-08-22. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) at the Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Hoop Gets graded A!. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Daily News made Good Report on Turbo of Catland. Retrieved on August 12, 2009. #^ Daily News UK reports Best Summer and Paramount Picture Movie. Retrieved on August 12, 2009. #^ Girls on Fashion. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Boys on Fashion. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Better, Excited, Darker and Meaner. Retrieved on 29 June 2009. # ^ "Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1" Review by Carter Dicky. Retrieved November 4, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved November 8, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elemenetary: The Final Rush: Part 1 reviews at Meatcritic.com. Retrieved November 8, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Guardian. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Williams, Steve: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Washington, Dustin: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Los Angeles Time. Retrieved November 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Guardian. Retreived November 11, 2010. # ^ "Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1" Review by Carter Dicky. Retrieved July 1, 2011. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved November 8, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elemenetary: The Final Rush: Part 1 reviews at Meatcritic.com. Retrieved November 8, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Guardian. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Williams, Steve: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Washington, Dustin: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Los Angeles Time. Retrieved November 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Guardian. Retreived November 11, 2010. Category:Critical response to films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films